


love me now

by petitjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Strawberries, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: ' love me now or let me go '





	love me now

**Author's Note:**

> i uhh high key got inspired by cheryl/jason twincest conspiracies. i didnt mean to stray so far from my original plot but this is ok too

 

  
for han jisung, hate had been a large component of life. at the age of ten, he'd realized his mother didn't love him. at the age of twelve, his father had exposed the plans to pass on the company to him. and at the age of fifteen he realized he was in love with his twin.

  
felix was just so perfect. his orange hair was soft and wavy, falling to frame his hazel eyes and caressing the tips of his pointed ears. his lips were plump and thick, stretching attractively under his strawberry flavored lip gloss when he smiled. his cheeks, chubby and babyish, were dotted in a plethora of golden freckles. his large, double lidded eyes were always dancing with mirth and affection. his hands, small and coated in baby scented lotion, fit so well in jisung's and felt so nice when caressing his skin.

  
they'd kissed plenty of times, but never more than pecks on the lips or cheeks. they were simply so close, attached at the hip, one flamboyantly gay - a part of the cheer team no less - and the other a hard-faced het - as far as close-minded riverdale was concerned. in the safety of the han-lee manor, however, they shared lasting touches and flirty smiles and quiet promises of love.

  
at sixteen, jisung lost his virginity to a girl by the name of cheryl blossom. it was all according to his father's plans, however. if he grew close to the blossoms, it could greatly benefit the han-lee company. so he willed himself to forget felix for a night (though he couldn't do that very well, for cheryl's ginger locks reminded him of his brother's, and her topaz orbs reminded him of felix, and her pretty red lips forced the memory his twin's kiss into his mind).

  
he spent the night of his seventeenth birthday in felix's bed, curled around him, with his fingertips caressing the soft freckled skin of felix's stomach and arms. and he kissed felix - for real this time - for the first time that night. the ginger had turned in his arms and cupped his squirrelish cheeks. then they were kissing, and jisung could taste felix's strawberry chapstick and the minty toothpaste sitting on his tongue.

  
it is at the age of eighteen that he finally feels all of felix. he tastes the sugary paleness that is felix's skin, marking it in shades of violet and indigo, worshipping the small dottings of gold, stroking with a certain tenderness. and he hears felix, relishing in the soft velvety deep of his whimpers and moans, and the begging that sounds frighteningly similar to a prayer. and he sees felix in all of his glory, with not a single inch of his skin going unexposed, with his eyes screwed shut in unspoken pleasure, and his skin coated in honey-like sweat.

  
jisung felt free, soul painted in pure alabaster and lips painted with the unforgettable taste of felix's vulnerability. he'd been the first to touch felix so deeply, so openly, so completely. and he'd been the first to make him feel so euphoric, to drive him to the elusiveness of heaven.

  
later, felix had confessed his utter fullness with a tongue leaden in post-high lethargy. and jisung had basked in it, surrounded in felix's bare warmth and the comfort of felix's adoration.

  
he knew loving his twin was fucked up, in so many ways, but he just couldn't bring himself to deny the burning desire in his veins. felix was his other half, his reason for being, and how he believed he could safely say the same for himself in felix's thoughts.


End file.
